The present disclosure relates generally to a utility enclosure, and in particular, to plugs for utility enclosures or penetrations for use during installation of the utility enclosures or penetrations in a structural form.
An electrical enclosure or penetration may be installed in a concrete form to create a conduit through the concrete form for, for example, piping, duct work or electrical cables or to be used as a junction box. The concrete form may be, for example, a floor, ceiling, wall or the like.
Enclosures take many forms. For example, an enclosure or junction box may include an open top and/or open bottom and connectors or nipples open to the junction box interior for connecting conduit and the like. In one installation of an electrical enclosure, a bottom, open end of the enclosure is closed off using tape. The bottom, taped end is then positioned against a shape form, such as a plywood form, in which the concrete poured. The electrical enclosure may be held against the form with a fastener, such as a screw or nail. Unused, e.g., open nipples or connectors are likewise closed taped off using tape, as may be an open top of the enclosure.
Concrete is poured into the shape form around the electrical enclosure. The shape form, i.e., the plywood, may then be removed from the concrete to make the concrete form with the electrical enclosure installed therein. To complete installation of the electrical enclosure, the tape covering the bottom, open end of the electrical enclosure is then removed, for example, by cutting. A similar procedure may be used for other penetrations such as piping or ductwork.
However, when installing the electrical enclosures or other penetrations above, concrete will sometimes flow between the form and the tape, which creates a skim layer of concrete over the tape closing the bottom end of the enclosure. Concrete may also enter the enclosure through the tape covering the openings in the enclosure. To complete installation, a worker must first remove the skim layer of concrete, and then remove the tape. Additionally, the tape does not form a sufficient seal over the bottom end of the enclosure, and concrete may flow through some portions of the tape, for example, at seams or gaps in the tape, and into the enclosure, where the concrete may cure.
Accordingly, there is a need for plugs for use in installation of a utility enclosure or penetration to seal against ingress of concrete to the utility enclosure or penetration. In some instances in which the opening may be later used, the plugs may be easily removed upon installation of the enclosure or penetration. In some instances in which the plugs are encased in concrete, the plugs remain in place following installation.